A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical devices used in the performance of tracheal intubation or for the introduction of an endoscope, more specifically, a medical device that combines a maxillo-lingual separator with an articulated top support.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with laryngoscopic tools. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a laryngoscopic tool that is hands-free.
The Lemmey patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,626) discloses a dental inspection apparatus to view an image of the interior of the mouth of a patient and contemporaneously display a video image of the interior of the mouth. However, the apparatus of the Lemmey patent does not have a means for guiding an endotracheal tube.
The Upsher patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,761) discloses a laryngoscope having a curved blade provided with means on the blade for removably holding an endotracheal tube and for guiding such tube into the pharynx, larynx, and trachea. However, the laryngoscope of the Upsher patent does not have an articulated top support that impacts the bottom of the patient's nose, in order to provide a means with which to keep the patient's mouth open while provide guiding and/or supporting means for the introduction of the endotracheal tube.
The Carpenter patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,568) discloses an instrument for examining the nasopharynx and larynx, which has optical fibers. However, the instrument of the Carpenter patent does not include a means within which to keep the patient's mouth open, nor does the instrument include a means within which to keep the glottis exposed in order to introduce a tracheal tube.
The Christopher patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,217) discloses an endotracheal tube which can be inserted into a patient's trachea during resuscitation by using a face mask and a curved guide, which allows for hands-free operation. However, the endotracheal tube of the Christopher patent does not include an articulated top that impacts the bottom of the patient's nose as the means of keeping the patient's mouth open, nor does the tube keep the glottis exposed for introduction of a rigid or flexible endoscope for visual examination.
The Berci et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0192481) discloses a laryngoscope with a detachable camera. However, the laryngoscope of the Berci publication does not include an articulated top for impaction with the bottom of the patient's nose, nor does the device include a means with which to keep the patient's mouth open.
The Metro patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,040) discloses an automatic positioning and retracting laryngoscope, detachable periscope, and method of endotracheal intubation that provides hands free operation and has optical fibers. However, the device of the Metro patent has a blade (30) that impacts the bottom surface of the top teeth of the patient's mouth in order to keep the patient's mouth open, as opposed to impacting the bottom surface of the patient's nose.
The La Bombard et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,140) illustrates a design for a tracheostomy tube, which does not depict a means to keep the mouth of a patient open.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a hands-free laryngoscope gaper that provides for the advantages of hands-free laryngoscope gaper.